Just Like a Movie
by Little Tsu
Summary: Jus' the usual day in the life of a young pokemon trainer & novice actress after finishing up on set for the day. Or rather, that's what she thought. Today though, took quite a different turn for her, but what kind of turn?


_Little Tsu: Ok, this is another lil one-shot, but I like doin' pokemon stories of the characters I create cause it's so much fun so I'mma actually try somethin' a bit different this time. Normally, we follow in the footsteps of Kira, the gifted young trainer from Sinnoh's Snowpoint City, but as of lately, a new trainer has been making appearances & I'd like for you readers to get ta know her even more as she'll be a regular from here on out just like Kira._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_**Just Like a Movie**_

"Annnd that's a wrap! Good work everyone!"

Sighing to myself as I finish up the final scene of yet another movie, I reopen my scarlet eyes and smile sweetly towards the director before stepping off of the stage of the Green Room with my pokemon, Rivan loyally walking at my side. As I did though, one of the cameramen walked over to us and handed me a bottle of lemonade; knowing it was my favorite. "Thanks Mark. I really needed it after this script, hehe."

"It was no problem Aku. You did a really amazing job. You just seem to get better with every movie."

Blinking slightly at this, I chuckled a lil before grinning. "Thanks. I still have a long ways to go though. I'll see ya later though." With that, I waved bye to him and the rest of the crew before heading off. As I did though, I halted at the door that would lead me out into the front room and casted a glance behind myself from over my shoulder. Standing there, talking to the director about something was my co-star, Ricardo...Or rather, I was _his_ co-star. My skill as an actress had absolutely nothin' on his skills...He was amazing...

It took myself a moment, but I quickly caught myself daydreaming and glanced around nervously, hoping knowone had caught me. When I didn' get any stares, I sighed softly in relief before quickly slipping off. Lil did I know, as I did, Ricardo had watched me leave out of the corners of his light blue eyes and smirked faintly.

Upon reaching outside, I halted along the yellow stone parts of the walkway before lifting my arms as I stretched 'em above my head; my eyes clentched tightly shut in response. "Ah man, today has been a long one, eh Rivan? What say we head on outta here and go to Castelia City? We can get ourselves some yummy Casteliacones." Peeking a scarlet eye open, I smirk faintly as I glanced up at my very first pokemon; my best friend and most coolest pokemon ever, my big flygon, Rivan.

As I had spoken up, his head tilted down and gazed at me through the dark green compound goggles that were over his crimson eyes to act as protection along with most likely even enhancing his vision. The double scar on his muzzle was easily visible; claw marks done from a Zangoose getting him back when he was jus' a lil trapinch. That wasn' the only thing different about him though. He also stood out due to his size. He was bigger than the average flygon...In fact, he was as tall as a Dragonite, which stood at a full 7'3! Talk about huge compared to my own mere 5'2 height! Which was a lil on the short side for a full grown sixteen year old like myself by the way...

Snapping myself out of my thoughts again, I spied Rivan nodding his head in aggreement towards my earlier question. It was strange. He was a ground/dragon type, yet he enjoyed ice cream. Then again, I wasn' about to argue with that. Ice cream was the best treat ever invented. Jus' when I was about to climb up onto my flygon's back though to head off, I suddenly froze halfway up onto his back at the sound of a very,..._very_...familier voice. Nervously glancing behind myself towards the studio, a blush instantly flared up onto my cheeks at who it was that had called out to me.

...Ricardo...

"Uh...Hey...What's up Rico?"

Whoops, slipped on calling him by the nickname I gave him when I first started filming with him. Crap!

Instead of getting annoyed like I thought he would jus' like he had the first time I called him that, he actually chuckled lightly. That...surprised me.

"Nothing much really. I was wondering where you were heading off to. The sun will be setting in a few hours so it wouldn't be very good to stay out too late. You have a debute in the morning with me again." Resting his hand on his waist as he said this, he allowed a smirk to fall onto his features while his light blue eyes locked with my own gaze through his matching light blue bangs that fell lightly into his face. Of course that only seemed to make him all the more attractive...Practically all the girls loved him and his brothers, Antonio and Fabio. They were actors that I had stared in movies with too...Said movies being **'Love and Battle 1, 2, and 3'**.

"Oh uhh...I-I'm not really sneaking off or anything if that's what ya mean, eheheh...I-I was jus' umm..." Thinking for a moment, I finally sighed softly as I couldn' come up with a single believable excuse. "Alright, ya caught me...Rivan and I were gonna sneak off to Castelia City for a while and get us some Casteliacones...Maybe enjoy the scenery a bit or even chill at the docks there..." Tilting my head slightly to the side, my mid back length magenta hair shifted lightly with strands of it brushing along my bare arms and shoulders seeing as I was wearing a sleeveless sky blue top that showed off my middrift. The rest of my attired consisted of black shorts that halted an inch or two above my knees, dark blue boots made for long distance travel that stopped an inch or so _below_ my knees, and then my trademark dark red headband that circled around my forehead with strands of my bangs sticking both over and under it...All in all...Not very movie staresc appearance.

After another moment of thought, I brought myself out of my mind yet again, only to jolt slightly and actually squeak a bit when I realized Ricardo had closed the distance between us to jus' a few feet now. I can't believe this. I actually _squeaked_ right in front of him! Talk about embarrassing! Blushing quite a bit now, I tried to avoid his gaze now as he chuckled lightly. When I made the mistake of glancing back up at him, I only seemed to blush a bit more at the sight of him smiling.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I come along? After all, I think that since we'll be doing more movies together more often and all, it'd be good to get to know each other more, right?"

Stuttering lightly at this, I could honestly only dumbly nod my head as I accepted his offer. It had almost sounded like we were about to go on a date, but there was no way that was gonna happen...Right? Shaking my head quickly, I turned back around and climbed up onto my flygon's back while he had released his own pokemon. I had only ever seen the ones the director gave him for the movies so seeing one of his own was new to me. As the pokemon appeared, I stared in awe at the sight of it; a powerful looking Skarmary with a metal coat that seemed to practically shine like crystal. It was obvious that he took very good care of his pokemon.

"Alright then...Lets get moving. Those Casteliacones are starting to sound better by the minute to be honest. Last one there buys, haha." Smiling as he said this, Ricardo climbed up onto his Skarmary's back before taking off into the skies as he headed to Castelia City.

Bringing my gaze back onto Rivan, I smile as well and pat him lightly on the side of his neck. "Lets fly Rivan. With a challenge like that, there's no way we can let ourselves lose." Rivan released a roar to the skies before he extended his wings and quickly shot up into the sky after them while I held on tightly so that I wouldn' fall off. With my flygon's speed, it really didn't take long before we caught up to the older trainer. Casting a glance towards him as he did the same, I grinned smugly before waving 'bye' to him as we continued on and passed right by him and his pokemon. I could just imagine the look of surprise on his face as we pulled on ahead.

Upon finally arriving at Castelia City, we began our desent as we flew through the streets before weeving around the huge buildings to head down the street that held the Casteliacone Stand. Luckily it was Tuesday so I knew there'd still be some left. As we both landed our pokemon outside of the stand, I glanced over at Ricardo and laughed. "Looks like I win so the ice cream's on you this time Rico."

Returning his Skarmary back into its poke ball, he casted a glance over at me and smirked. "_This time_, huh? So you saying there's going to be a next time for us Aku?" Chuckling lightly, he walked over to the stand and purchased three Casteliacones before handing me, mine and then of course handing over Rivan's too. During that entire time though after he had spoken, I was blushing yet again. I hadn' picked up on my innuendo towards what I had said at the end till he pretty much bluntly pointed it out.

Snapping out of it, I quickly turn away from him as I saw him still smirking towards me and started to walk off along the street while shyly licking my cone. My flygon of course stuck close to my side while he enjoyed his own treat. As we walked and enjoyed the sights around us, Ricardo and I struck up lil conversations here and there. Mainly things like where our hometown is, what it's like there, what we like and dislike about show biz, our hobbies, even about our lives before coming to PokeStar Studios. Of course, I wasn't a full time actress. I still tended to travel when I could. I would always be a trainer at heart after all.

As we arrived at one of the docks, we took a seat on the edge and stared out at the glimmering ocean before us that shined a whole mess of colors since the sun was beginning to set. It was really a pretty sight. Something I didn' really see back in my hometown since I was born and raised in Lentimas Town. That area is surrounded by mountains and then a runway where Skyla's cargo plane landed to drop supplies off. While I was thinking back on how everyone back in my hometown was doing now, I didn' notice it happen till I suddenly felt something warm rest on top of my hand.

Glancing down to see what it was, I stared in surprise as it was a larger hand that rested on my own smaller one. Quickly bringing my head up, I instantly locked eyes with the nineteen year old beside me. Parting my lips slightly to speak, I could really only gap a bit in stunned silence before closing my mouth yet again when all words failed me. In all honesty, I suddenly wanted to vansih out of embarrassment, yet I couldn' even bring my gaze to move away from his own. It was only when I took note that he slowly began to lean in, that I finally found my voice...

"R-Rico..."

That was all I was able to stutter out, for the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine; his light blue eyes in a heavy lidded fashion as he kissed me. Gasping faintly as my eyes widened in surprise at the action, I eventually slipped into what seemed like a dream as my eyes slowly fluttered closed and I returned the kiss as his hand finally circled around mine; holding it now rather than jus' resting on it.

We seemed to remain like that for what seemed like an internity, but really it only lasted for a moment, if that before he broke the kiss and pulled away, though jus' barely. Slowly drifting my eyes opened in a heavy lidded, dreamy fashion, I had a blush on my cheeks from the kiss as while as a smile that looked like I had jus' woken up from the best dream I could've ever had.

Chuckling lightly at the overall expression on my face, he lifted up his free hand since we had finished our cones a few moments ago and cupped my cheek as he smiled gently. "Aku, will you be my sweetie?"

Blushing at what he said, I instantly reconigzed the 'sweetie' part from the movie we starred in together, **'Love and Battle 2'**. He was really wanting _me _to be his girl? Shocked yet again, for what seemed to be the tenth time that day, I finally nodded shyly and smiled. "Yeah...I'd actually really like that Rico..."

Apparently, some movies really did tend to be true.

Cause that 'unrequited love' that we had in our movie together...

Jus' became requited in reality...

_**End.**_

_Little Tsu: Ok, that's the end of that. Hope it wasn' too bad. Also, if people like the character, Aku, then she'll be in more stories from here on out & possibly even have Ricardo be in them with her too. Up ta you readers. Till next time, later!_


End file.
